


My Handsome Friend

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Magnus, Excited Alec, Fluff, Jealous Magnus, Jealousy, M/M, Spoilers for 3x15, sweet and fluffy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finds out that Magnus' jealous side is quite adorable!(The scene from the ep, but with a twist.)





	My Handsome Friend

Alec was listening to Magnus’ little rant as he was trying to figure out what the hell was his problem. He knew that there had to be something else; Magnus couldn't be bothered about him for talking about their relationship problems with his friends. No, there had to be another reason and truth be told, he had never seen Magnus acting so…  _ oh!  _ It slowly started clicking in Alec's head and one final missing piece of the puzzle fell into the right place.  _ Your handsome friend.  _ Alec snorted and Magnus looked at him as his voice trailed off as he was fighting back the urge to snap. He didn't even know why he was so annoyed. Underhill didn't really do anything…

 

“You're jealous,” suddenly said Alec and Magnus gave him an offended look. Jealous?! How about no?! Magnus Bane didn't get jealous, never ever!

 

“I don't get jealous,” said Magnus defensively and felt his cheeks reddening. Oh who was he kidding?! Yes, he was jealous and how pathetic was that?! Magnus swallowed thickly and looked down, while Alec kept smiling like an excited puppy for some reason. That made Alec happy?! Magnus pretended not to know what his boyfriend was going on about, but Alec was just so amused and  _ excited.  _ His boyfriend, a warlock of centuries of experiences… was jealous! Alec felt flattered to be honest.

 

“You're jealous,” repeated Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. “You're actually jealous,” said Alec again as if he was trying to check if it was really happening. He still couldn't believe it as Magnus was wishing there was a way to make his boyfriend shut up. Alec was just too excited for his liking and he knew for a fact that Alexander would end up using this against him. To tease him. He just knew! Luckily, there was a knock at the door and thus Magnus was saved. Or so he thought.

 

“Come in,” said Magnus quickly in a hope that it would keep Alec off teasing him, but his jaw dropped when he saw the one and only Underhill stepping inside of the office, Alec cracking up again. Speaking of the devil! He was there and Alec stood up, rubbing his palms together as Magnus flushed  _ again.  _ God, he felt so lame and stupid… being jealous over such a little thing?!

 

“Oh, if it isn't my handsome friend,” said Alec on purpose of course and Magnus rolled his eyes. Poor Underhill stood there completely caught off guard, but remained his usual serious facade.

 

“Alexander, don't-”

 

“I believe you two have met,” said Alec, looking far too content with himself for Magnus’ liking, who was now massaging his temples and Underhill looked down. Oh, so Magnus had told Alec about before, about him overstepping the boundaries. Underhill still felt bad about that, he shouldn't have gotten so personal into this. It was true that protocols were loud and clear, but it wasn't like Underhill really agreed with those. He just didn't want the Institute to be under fire again, that was all.

 

“If it's about what I've said, my apologies.”

 

“No, no, no,” said Magnus as he didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't even angry with Underhill, it was just…  _ so _ embarrassing as he was desperately trying to change the topic of the conversation. “It's all in the past,” said Magnus and meant it. He understood that Underhill meant nothing personally before, so there was no bad blood between them. Underhill sighed in relief and then nodded.

 

“So, um, the files,” said Underhill and gave Alec the papers. Alec smiled and winked. 

 

“Thank you, my  _ handsome  _ friend,” said Alec with the broadest smile ever and Magnus mentally smacked himself across the forehead. Great, he still wasn't done. Magnus rolled his eyes and Underhill was just… awkward. And felt his cheeks burning up. What the hell was wrong with Alec?!

 

“Um,” said Underhill as he really didn't know what to make out of Alec's sudden nickname. Handsome friend? “You're… welcome?” he asked and then pressed his lips together, while Alec was silently cracking up again when he saw the completely unamused look on Magnus’ face. Yeah, the warlock wasn't having it at all. “Is everything okay?” asked Underhill and Magnus nodded, but Alec smirked again.

 

“Yes,” said Magnus and then scowled at Alec when he saw that he was getting ready to say something. “Alexander don't even think about it,” said the warlock, face red with embarrassment again.

 

“What?” asked playfully Alec and then looked at confused Underhill at the door. “I'm just talking with this handsome guy,” said Alec and Magnus grumbled again, but felt jealous rising up again. He knew Alec was being a little shit and was doing this on purpose, but well… jealousy was a funny thing, wasn't it. He was annoyed and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

 

“Stop that,” said Magnus as he was scowling at both hunters, Underhill finding himself in a middle of a very awkward situation. How should he slowly walk away?! Impossible, Alec wrapped an arm around his shoulder and then tapped his back  _ hard  _ in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but it hurt. Was it revenge? Underhill had no idea!

 

“Do what? You said it first that Underhill was  _ handsome,” _ said Alec and grinned up to his ears. Underhill felt his body heating up. Magnus thought he was handsome too?! He was uncomfortable while the two discussed about his  _ good _ looks and he cleared his throat. “Ah, yes… Feels good to be in company of hot people,” Alec then said, now talking about Magnus as he was looking at him, but Magnus’ jealousy skyrocketed.

 

“I never said he was hot!” blurted out Magnus and stomped over to his boyfriend, who was laughing silently. “It was just an objective comment really and it's you who's making a big deal of nothing…  _ Stop laughing,  _ this is not funny. Alec! Alexander!” was then hissing Magnus, Alec trying to be serious. “Lightwood!”

 

“Yes?” asked Alec. Magnus still didn't get that he was only kidding?! By the Angel, he was too adorable for Alec to handle. Who knew Magnus could get so jealous? It was kind of unbelievable. Sure, Underhill was handsome, but _ Magnus  _ was a work of art. Perfection, God was showing himself off when he made Magnus. Magnus was angelic, he was… he was Alec's world!

 

Underhill was baffled. Was… Magnus was  _ jealous _ ? And Alec wasn't clearly helping the situation! “Boss,” said Underhill and Alec arched an eyebrow. “You're making your boyfriend feel uncomfortable,” said Underhill and Magnus perked up, only then realising what he had done. Alec didn't mean what he said, did he?! Seriously, acting like that was so out of Magnus’ character! He just snapped and Alec didn't seem to mind it?! Magnus was embarrassed as he hid his face into his palms.

 

“You're adorable,” said Alec and Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes. Face red as he was trying to ignore the fast and uneven beating of his heart. It was very annoying and he kept staring down as Alec slowly stopped laughing and then he finally stepped closer to Magnus, who was still sulking. He couldn’t believe that Alec had just made fun of him like that. Then again, if the roles were reversed, he would probably do the same. He loved messing around with Alec, so he knew he shouldn’t be  _ too  _ annoyed at Alec.

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” said Magnus and Alec snorted again, Underhill rubbing the back of his neck and he looked towards the door. It looked like that was his cue to leave, because Alec and his boyfriend needed a talk. He still couldn’t believe Magnus was jealous of him! Hmm, he could use that to brag the next time he spoke to someone. Ha!

 

“I’ll just, um, go,” said Underhill and Alec nodded, Magnus waving him goodbye as he was avoiding making eye-contact with Alexander. This was even worse than before. How could he had allowed himself to lose his control like that?! 

 

Silence fell between them and Magnus didn’t know what to say. Alec, on the other hand, just sighed and stepped closer to Magnus, who wore a pout and a frown, which weren’t going away. “Magnus,” said Alec and then chuckled when Magnus glared up at him. “Were you really jealous of Underhill?” asked Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I mean, you’re amazing. And I love you,” said Alec and that made the flush on Magnus’ cheeks even deeper. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that, but… “God was showing off when he made you,” he then added, but then cringed. Okay, note to self: that did not sound as good when you said it out loud.

 

Magnus looked up at Alec when he said that and he started laughing. Did Alec really just say that? That was  _ so _ cheesy, Magnus couldn’t even comprehend how Alexander of all people would be able to say something like that out loud. “I know,” said Magnus and then sighed as he slowly reached up with his hand and then cupped Alec’s face, biting into his lower lip as he smiled shyly. “I love you too, but that was just too cheesy,” he said and Alec wrinkled his nose.

 

“I know, right?” added Alec and shuddered. “But it’s true though!” said Alec and Magnus shook his head. 

 

“You’re a dork,” said Magnus and then took a few moments to collect his thoughts. “Maybe, um, I owe you an apology?” asked Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. “I mean I don’t know even what happened. But it was kind of childish of me to be so jealous,” said Magnus and sighed.

 

“You were adorable,” said Alec and started laughing. Plus, he was happy! He didn’t even know why, but he was! Magnus frowned, but then Alec’s lips kissed that frown away and a bright smile came upon Magnus’ lips as they leaned up against each other. 

 

“I love you,” whispered Magnus and kissed Alec happily. 

 

“I love you too,” added Alec and pressed his forehead against Magnus’. Magnus, who was turned to the door, narrowed his eyes when he noticed that there was still a tall shadow standing at the door and he narrowed his eyes. Was Underhill eavesdropping?! And that he was, Underhill was right there. He stayed around, because he wanted to see how it would resolve, he didn’t want them to be fighting because of him! And once he heard everything was okay, he smiled.

 

“You know,” said Magnus and looked past Alec. “Now that you’ve mentioned it… Underhill  _ is _ kind of hot,” he said and Alec heard a choking sound, looking around and then eyed Magnus, who was now cracking up silently.

 

“I know, right?” asked Alec. “Though I miss the curls,” he then added.

 

“Oh, he had curls?”

 

“Yes! It’s a pity he cut his hair,” said Alec, Magnus trying his best not to laugh. “I suppose, he has now more edge,” he added. 

 

“Yes, looks extra edgy,” said Magnus.

 

“So edgy.”

 

Underhill face-palmed when he realised they probably knew he was still there. With a sigh, he turned around and shook his head. “...children,” he said and slowly walked away, Magnus and Alec hearing that and started laughing again. Oh, it was fun teasing people together!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
